melanisfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai
Summary goes here. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, you get the gist. Appearance Kai is a male SkyWing/RainWing hybrid, and is the younger brother of Jasper. He is both lighter and smaller than most male SkyWings of his age by a considerable amount, resembling a runt. He is a fiery orange color, with a lighter underbelly, a row of blood orange spikes going down his back, and velveteen red skin between the bones of his wide, but thin and fragile wings. A row of ruby-red scales trails from his jawline down both sides of his neck, flank and tail in a neat line. "Goggles" of near-black scales surround his eyes. His horns and claws are coal black, his eyes are a piercing gold, and he possesses a long, thin, and semi-prehensile tail that he can use almost like a whip with the way he moves it. He grooms himself unusually well, and that plus his slender form makes him appear somewhat cute in an effeminate, juvenile way to those inexperienced with his rotten behaviors. Personality Strengths & Weaknesses (in tune to Gucci Gang) Filler text filler text filler text filler text Abilities *His scales can change color in slight ways, mostly shifting to a different color on the warm side (red, orange, gold, yellow, brown) to suit his emotions or surroundings. As he is still young, it is harder to control and therefore not as useful. History Dragonet He was hatched early (likely due to an incident where his egg was rolled over a sharp rock, cracking it and making him hatch before he was completely developed as a dragonet), and as a result is physically weaker and has a poorer immune system than his other SkyWing peers. Because of this unfortunate incident, he has been babied by his parents ever since he was hatched, never being properly disciplined for his bad acts or poor manners, leaving his older sister Jasper to be the one to attempt to straighten him out. When Jasper left for when he was , Kai grew more malicious in her absence. As his parents got weaker and had to work more in order to afford babying and taking care of him in his general poor condition, he became a delinquent and played numerous pranks on the dragons living anywhere near him, constantly escalating the dangerous factors of his pranks in order to garner attention from adults and his peers (even if it was negative attention). He also used it as a way to get revenge on the bullies who would pick on him frequently after his "pranks" went awry and hurt them or others around them. Pranks evolved into stunts, and sometimes even direct attacks when it was possible, which would often result in him being reported and detained by the Kingdom's guard, and having to be brought home (with a hefty sum paid for bail for his crimes) by his ailing parents. All the while, he hid his deeply-rooted insecurities about his health and bullying by putting on a face about being "all jokes" while getting back at his aggressors with more vicious pranks and cuts in his parent's budgets and pride for him. Relationships Trivia *Stuff goes here